


I Have Failed Beacon Hills. But I won't Fail You, Stiles.

by Alazan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Crushes, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek is part of Team Arrow, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Derek, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Oliver and Derek are childhood friends, Oliver and Felicity play matchmakers for Derek and Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Slash, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles and Thea are the same age. You know for Stiles's age reference, Story holds elements and canon facts from both shows, Tags May Change, Team as Family, Vigilante Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: In most stories I read about this crossover, it's usually Stiles who is part of the superhero team. Well in this Derek is part of Team Arrow and is the Vigilante "Romulus".-------Stiles arrives in Star City to testify in court, but things aren't ever simple for him. Kidnapped by mysterious people, saved by Team Arrow, meeting a suave policeman who asks him out, having a vigilante stalker/protector...





	

_"Overwatch, I lost him._ " Oliver said over the team coms. 

 _"Maybe you did, but I haven't."_ Felicity said as she typed away at her computer while overlooking all the players on the board. _"He used one of the city's underground tunnels and there are only two exits but because of constructions, it has been reduced to one. Spartan's close but Romulus is closer."_

"Copy that." Derek replied as he kept his senses sharp and indeed picked up on someone's fast beating heart heading his way. He had perched on top of a big rig to have a better view and as his eyes caught movement they glowed a bright blue and Derek saw their baddy of the night clearly. Jumping off the roof of the truck and landing silently, Derek advanced like the predator he was. 

The bad guy slowed into a stop, his panting could be heard easily by someone without super sense of hearing. He was looking around, probably trying to decide which way to go. This wasn't one of the main villains they tried to keep an eye on. Just a rather skilled thief who has been stealing old antiques from various places. Museums, private collections, and even antique shops. The connection wasn't clear at first. In fact the only reason they knew they crimes had to be connected was because Felicity's facial recognition software identified the man being the same man at each crime. It was Derek who noticed all of the stolen items seemed to be laced or printed with anyway, runes and other magical markings. It might have been a leap to Team Arrow before, but after all they've experience, and since Derek joining the team...they knew how serious this stuff could be. 

Derek, who was going more Oliver and Thea's route in disguise, had on his leather jacket but it was customized with an attachable hood while he wore a face mask. All in black though there had been a temptation to make it blue to match his eyes. But the reason as to why his eyes were blue wasn't something he wanted to carry with him as he tried to make Star City a better place with his friends. And it made sneaking easier. Like now. 

He snuck up from behind and tried to get the guy into a sleeper hold but like a ninja, a knife fell into his hand from his sleeve and he stabbed Derek in the leg. A normal stab wound would be nothing, but this one was laced with something that had Derek roaring in pain. 

" _Romulus_!?"

"He's heading north!" Derek grunted out as he steadied himself against one of the cars on the street. 

 _"That's my cue!"_ Thea exclaimed happily as she passed Derek with her motorcycle and sped after the thief. 

 _"Speedy, follow but do not engage."_ Oliver ordered as he hopped onto his bike too and tried to catch up to his sister.

 _"I got Romulus."_ John said and not much later their black van stopped in front of Derek. 

By then Derek began to sweat and feel all sorts of awful. John quickly helped Derek into the van and used a knife to cut open the jeans and get a better look at the wound. 

"What the hell?" John asked as he watched the black poison slowly spread. 

"This guy knows I'm a werewolf...that knife was laced with wolves bane." Derek replied as he tried to keep his breathing normal.

 _"Uh...did I just hear what I think I heard?"_ Felicity asked in a worried tone. 

"I should have what I need to cure it at the bunker." Derek panted out.

 _" **Should** being the operative word."_ Felicity deadpanned, obviously not convinced. 

 _"Green Arrow, Speedy, what's your status?"_ John asked.

 _"He got away..."_ Thea sighed unhappily. 

 _"Yeah...if he knows about what Romulus is, I think we may need to rethink about who or what we're dealing with. Let's meet back up at the bunker."_ Oliver said.

* * *

 

As per Derek's directions, Oliver burned the wolves bane from Derek while the others watched with a mix of awe and horror. 

"And you were _sure_ this would work?" Thea asked as she watched the wound on Derek's thigh slowly close. 

"I'm the newest member of the team. I try my hardest to not be seen or at least not show what I can really do. We've been chasing this guy for a while now and have let him see some of my abilities. If he reached out for any local wolves bane, it'll be stuff that's grown in the area...which I have species of."

"If you're a werewolf and wolves bane _harms_ you, why keep it close?" Felicity asked with a raised eyebrow but then she answered her own question. "Oh. Like a snake bite, you need the poison to make the antidote. Duh."

Derek nodded. "Exactly. And now I'm fine."

"But the enemy, who we don't know their name despite having a face, knows what you are. Any ideas on your end?" Oliver asked. 

"Sort of." Derek paused and once he made sure he had all of their attention he continued. "It's not...unheard of that some species, whether its a pack or a coven or whatever to keep members off the grid. It's not as common as you think though. Supernatural creatures evolve with the times. I went to college as did many of my family. Yes, sometimes our members gain jobs in areas that'll help the family either flourish or protect them for troubling times. Like having police offers or doctors and nurses. Lawyers too. But there can be bakes, writers..."

"Supernatural abilities just being another asset to certain families." John summed up. And Derek nodded to him.

"Right but this guy isn't a good-doing, supernatural, Samaritan that's living his life as normal as possible. This is a _thief_." Oliver butted in.

"Is it?" Derek asked, which gained him different looks from everyone. "Look. I'm not saying this guy hasn't been a pain in the ass. But if this is the route we're looking into I want to make sure this is a bad guy doing bad things. Sometimes dangerous supernatural artifacts fall into humans hands and it can be dangerous. If this is just someone who is trying to retrieve family artifacts or keep dangerous things from humans hands...we should help. But if it's someone gather these things for bad stuff, then we take them down." 

"Okay. Sounds sensible. _How_ do we do that though?" Felicity asked before Oliver could say something. The frown on his face showed he didn't like the idea.

 "We figure out _what_ exactly he's stealing. The what will lead to a why, which can lead to a who." Derek said. 

* * *

 

"It is so good to see you!" Laurel hugged the hell out of Stiles as he arrived into town. 

Stiles hugged her back just as tightly. "Same! It's been too long. I'm so sorry we've been distance these last couple of years but they have been..."

"Complicated?" Laurel asked with a chuckle. 

Stiles rolled his eyes teasingly, "To say the least...Anyway, I'm sorry to drop in like this. But I have a few days before I testify in court and well...I wanted to see you. Catch up."

Laurel hugged him again. "Don't worry about it. I told you I love seeing you again. And the fact that you came all this way to make sure an evil man sees justice, well I couldn't be prouder."

Stiles laughed. "Dad is too...worried as hell that I'm testifying against Mafia guys, but hero's gotta do what a hero's gotta do, right?"

"Right. Now let's go get some Big Belly Burger and see what's on Netflix for your first night here? Tomorrow I promise will be much more eventful." Laurel swore. 

"Sounds like a plan."

The car ride had been filled with Laurel telling Stiles about the better parts of her day job, as well as how her dad was now dating and it was an interesting match. Stiles in turned did his best to loop Laurel into his life without getting too much into his night time activities with Scott and the others. 

Everything was going fine until something jumped in front of Laurel's car and made it swerve. They crashed into a streetlight and received different extent of injuries but were both okay. Or at least they were until men in masks approached Stiles's side of the car and pulled him out. 

"HEY! LET HIM GO!" Laurel yelled before coughing as the impact hurt her chest and breathing. 

By the time she was able to dislodge herself and get out of the car...she was alone. She quickly pulled out her phone and called Oliver. 

* * *

 

"Hello? Laure- _what_? Are you okay?...okay, okay...I'm on my way."

Immediately everyone else stopped what they were researching and turned to look at Oliver to explanation for his tone.

"Laurel was sort of attacked." Oliver answered.

" _What_?!" Was the unanimous reply. 

Oliver raised his hands in a peaceful manner to quell their worries. "Sort of. Someone...or a group of someones did attack her car and caused it to crash. She tells me she's fine but the important thing is that her friend was taken."

Felicity walked towards her computers and types away madly as she pulled up street cameras until she got what she was looking for. "Jackpot! Oh... _oh_."

"What?" John asked as the others crowded around. 

"Oh, that's our thief oh." Felicity replied.

"What would they want with Laurel's friend and not her? I mean, she's the Black Canary, it doesn't make any sen-" Thea began but was cut off by Derek. 

"Stiles..." Derek let out in a breath.

"You know him?" Oliver demanded.

Derek didn't answer. His eyes flashed blue for a moment before he turned around and stormed to his uniform and began to get dressed. 

Immediately he was surrounded. 

"Talk, man." John implored. 

"Who is this guy?" Oliver followed up.

"He's a friend." Was Derek's curt reply.

"And not just Laurel's. Care to elaborate your relationship to him, Grumpy-puss?" Thea asked in a cheeky tone as she tried to lighten the tension. 

"He's from Beacon...he knows about the supernatural. Fights is constantly...I have to go. Nothing you will say will stop me, so get out of my way." Derek said in an almost threatening way. Thinking Oliver and the others would stop him for some reason. 

"Hey...No one's in your way. We're going after him, of course we are. We just need to know a bit more. We have gone into things blind but it's typically better if we don't. Okay, we're a team...we'll help."

Derek took a deep breath and nodded. Though he's been working with them for a while now, the whole 'team' thing still...was hard for him to grasp. Team Arrow wasn't a bunch of untrained teenagers who were thrown into this chaotic life. Granted Oliver had a hell of a complicated life and he rivaled Derek's level of tragic background, but they chose this life. Here Derek could help without feeling guilty about being in dangerous situations. Everyone on his team was trained and deadly in the way the pack back in Beacon wasn't. Sure he knew Scott and the others had grown so much. But Scott and the pack still worked under the secrecy of the supernatural. 

The Green Arrow was far more public than any supernatural being would be comfortable with. 

But now it was the Green Arrow and his team that would help him save a friend from the past.


End file.
